


A new family, a new love.

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Missing home, Motherly Mia, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattie has been on the run with Leo and the synths for a whole month and it has been the hardest thing she has ever had to endure but she has found something here that she didn't think she would find in the beginning and that's family. What if she also found something a little deeper in the form of Leo Elster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new family, a new love.

It had been a month since Mattie left her family for a life on the run with the synths and Leo and it had been the hardest month she had ever had to endure.

They were like shadows, hiding where no one would look, talking where no one would listen and living where no one would be seen dead which is why they were currently in an abandoned cemetery in Prague, Russia. 

However, despite the hardship, despite the huge readjustment to her life and priorities and despite not having seen her family for a month she couldn’t help but feel happy, calm and even peaceful. Mattie smiled as she watched Fred and Max talk about the foundations on which Prague was built and how eager Max looked at learning and how happy teaching him made Fred.

They had found a bug, a tracking device in Fred when they were in France but luckily after a lot of running, hiding, coding and running from Hobbs they were able to fix him and it was just another one of their adventures that Mattie added to the list. 

She found herself now looking over at Niska who she could see was trying to convince Mia that Leo was fine and that he would be back any moment now. Leo had gone to get food supplies and other things since Mattie and he were not synths, or not full synths in his case. 

At first, Mattie did not like Niska at all, she was moody and seemed to hate the world in which she lived in and she seemed to hate Mattie even more but then she opened up about her past and all the things their father had done to her. She had done it in secret at first; only telling Leo and then she told the rest of them whilst clinging on to Leo like it were the only thing keeping her stable. Leo…

In all honesty, Leo was the only thing keeping everybody stable. Especially her.

For the first week or so not much had changed on the surface, he was still grumpy, still guarded, still untrusting but slowly he began to smile more, make jokes and be human. He was of course half human already but he seemed to yearn to be more like his family and less like her and for some reason, deep down, that hurt her. 

She shook her thoughts from her mind as a small sound came from outside of the church. Niska was the first to stand taking the gun that she would not part with out of her jean pocket and aiming it at the door. Mattie and Mia stood behind her along with Maxie and Fred stood in the shadows in case he needed to fight off the intruders. 

Slowly, the door opened and a pale hand reached out and then the rest of him and they all sighed in relief when they saw it was just Leo. 

“Thank god you’re not the trigger happy type Niska” Leo casually said as he bit in to a magnum ice cream. “You could have shot me and then I would’ve dropped my ice cream” He looked so serious that she couldn’t help but burst in to laughter and the others soon followed. 

It was weird seeing him like this, smiling, joking instead of the brooding, mysterious man she had met just a month ago. He still spends most of his time brooding but it was small times like this she cherished, they didn’t happen often but they happened and that was a start. 

She watched as Mia instantly enveloped him in to a hug and he dropped the bags so he could wrap his arms around her. 

“It’s okay Mia, I was only gone an hour. There is no need to worry.” He assured her but Mattie new that Leo loved his synth mothers caring nature; he hadn’t been cared for properly for a long time.

“I have cared for you since you were an infant. I will always worry.” She told him solemnly and he just nodded with her tears pricking his eyes and if she weren’t a synth Mattie would be sure Mia would be crying. 

Leo pulled away and set the bags next to Max and Fred who he hugged both in turn and then he went over to Niska and briefly spoke to her about how everyone was and whether she was nice today which resulted in Niska snapping at why everyone asks her that much to everyone’s amusement. He then came over to her.

“Hey Mattie.” He started just as awkwardly as every conversation with him starts.

“Hey Leo, get anything good?” She asked off handily and she narrowed her eyes when Leo seemed to find the floor very interesting. 

“Yeah, actually” He brought a red box, lined with silk out of his pocket and presented it to her “Happy Birthday Mattie.” He almost whispered and her breath hitched. How could she have forgotten? Her own birthday and Leo remembered when she didn’t but then again he did have the lack of being able to forget on his side but she had never told him her birthday. 

“I never told you my birth date” She stated and he kicked a stray bit of rubble before meeting her eyes whilst she lightly fingered the silk material not daring to open it yet.

“No, Toby did before we left.” That came as a surprise to her, she didn’t think he would have the forethought to do such a nice thing, guess she was wrong “He said ‘Don’t you dare let her go without a gift on her birthday or I’ll have you recycled’” She didn’t think her brother could be so assertive either “To be honest one look and he backed down straight away” Yeah, that sounded more like Toby “but I thought that, um, I could get you something but if you don’t like it we can, er, take it back I suppose…” He was rambling as she began to open it and gasped. 

He had gotten her a necklace, it was beautiful. The delicate piece of jewellery was held together by a silver chain and on the end a silver locket lined with a golden rim lay open in the box and in it she saw a picture of her family her mum, dad, brother and her little sister all smiling up at her. 

“Do you like it?” He asked cautiously and she wondered if he would ever grasp human reactions before she flung herself at him, searing his lips with a kiss which stopped him from talking. She felt him grow tense and thought she had made a mistake and was about to pull away when his arms circled around her and he brought her closer. 

“Leo, your mother is watching” Niska managed to say after finding the ability in her circuits to close her mouth. They broke apart like cold water on a pair of dogs. Mattie saw Max and Fred smiling at their affections and Niska having a slightly shocked expression which soon changed in to a wry one. 

Leo looked at his synth mother who only looked at him in pride and happiness and Mattie inwardly thought that meeting the parent before the boyfriend had really worked in her favour.

Mia pulled Leo in to a hug and whispered in to his ear “You found someone, be happy for yourself.” She pulled away and smiled before pressing a kiss on to his forehead. 

Leo turned around and walked back to Mattie who was just as red in the face as he was and gestured for him to take the necklace, she handed it to him and he moved behind her as she pushed her hair to one side. He undid the clip and splayed it across her chest and then sealed the clip again. He hesitated for a moment and then kissed her lightly on the cheek before whispering happy birthday again.

That night, whilst the synths charged up on the battery pack reserves that Leo had charged up at a synth charging station, Mattie leaned against one of the pillars twiddling the locket in her fingers before gazing over at Leo. She smiled and got up before sliding in to his sleeping bag, after feeling him tense up like when she kissed him she waited for him to relax in her hold as she wrapped her arms around his strongly defined chest and entangled their legs together. 

“Thank you” she says because it is the best birthday she has ever had and he is the best thing that has ever happened to her.

“You’re welcome”

Mattie couldn’t help the feeling that although she missed her old family she had already made a new one in Leo and the synths.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever ‘Humans’ fan fiction. I love the show so much and can we all just agree that Colin Morgan is actually an acting god and that Leo x Matilda should happen in season 2?


End file.
